


Les jours tristes

by Chapaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que voient les anges quand ils regardent pas la fenêtre ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les jours tristes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barjy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/gifts).



> Un tout petit drabble doux-amer pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra. Pour quelqu'un qui a un faible pour les anges tristes. Les anges à la fenêtre.

_Que voient les anges quand ils regardent pas la fenêtre ?_

C'est la question que se pose Dean quand il trouve Castiel ainsi, le dos droit, les mains croisées bas sur les reins et son incroyable regard bleu perdu dans le vide.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'est créature plus mélancolique et triste que cet ange égaré loin de chez lui.

Le Paradis. L'Enfer. La Terre des hommes. Tout cela n'est qu'illusion pour celui qui était naguère un guerrier céleste. Implacable. Incorruptible.

Innocent aussi. Parce que Castiel ne connaissait que le bien et le mal. Rien de ce spectre gris qui s'étend entre les deux et que les hommes lui ont fait découvrir. Qu'ils lui ont appris à redouter.

Quoi de plus triste qu'un ange perdu ? Qu'un ange qui doute ?

Il a tout connu. Il a tout vécu. Jusqu'à chuter parmi les hommes. Pour les hommes.

Ces hommes qui ne cessent de gaspiller le don de la vie. Égoïstement. Par vanité. Par orgueil. Par bêtise.

Faibles.

Insignifiants.

Cruels.

Le plus souvent au nom de ce Père que même Castiel n'a jamais connu.

 

Alors oui, il est infiniment triste et misérable cet ange sur la joue duquel roule une unique larme. Une larme qui ne devrait pas exister.

Sacrilège.

Souillure.

 

Dean éteint la télévision. Cette autre fenêtre. Il vient enrouler ses bras autour de la taille souple pour poser son menton sur l'épaule rigide.

_Ils ne méritent pas tes larmes.

Le silence. Assourdissant. Presque une éternité.

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à leur offrir.

Et le regard bleu ne quitte pas la fenêtre derrière laquelle jamais ne cesse la folie des hommes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Juste comme ça...


End file.
